The present invention relates generally to adapter modules, and more particularly to an adapter module having a retention member that is easily operable to hold the adapter module in place or to release it from within an adapter frame.
Adapter frames or modules are used in many different applications and are usually used to contain an electrical component, such as an optical transceiver or a cable to board connector. Adapter modules are used in a wide variety of applications that range from simple connecting faces between hard (copper) conductor wiring to more sophisticated applications that may involve optical fibers, flexible or printed cables, etc. In many instances, adapter modules house converters that are used to convert optical signals or electrical signals or electrical signals to optical signals. These modules are used to convert high speed signals from either copper to optical or optical to copper, while maintaining the signals at high speeds, such as in the gigabit range. These adapter modules are placed into adapter frames that are usually attached to a circuit board, and the modules are retained in place in the adapter frames by retention means.
One such retention means is the use of thumbscrews. These thumbscrews are difficult to operate in environments with many cables, for the user has to move the cables to the side when installing, removing or reconfiguring the cables. Thus, these adapter modules are not easily pluggable.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved adapter frame, or module having a simple to use retention means that renders the adapter frame or module more like a pluggable component.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an adapter module that easily slides into a an adapter frame and which uses a moveable latch to retain it in place within the frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter module that utilizes a simple wire bail latch having two free ends that engage openings in the frame, and the bail latch is moveable about its free ends between two positions, wherein in one of the two positions, the free ends of the bail latch extend outwardly from the adapter module to provide interfering posts that serve to retain the adapter module in place within the adapter/frame and in the other of the two positions, the free ends of the bail latch are withdrawn inwardly into the adapter module so that they do not interferingly engage the adapter frame to thereby permit the adapter module to be easily removed from the bezel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter module with a retention bail latch that is moveable between two positions wherein the adapter module is either retained within a guiderail or removable therefrom, the bail latch preventing the cable assembly from being attached to the transceiver within the adapter module prior to installation of the adapter module into its host unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adapter module with a moveable bail latch as described above, the module having a housing with a cam member formed therein proximate to the free ends of the bail latch, the bail latch engaging the cam members in its movement to thereby draw the bail latch free ends inwardly into the adapter module during movement of the bail latch to an open position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an adapter module that is easily insertable into an adapter frame, the adapter module having a cast housing that has a pair of slots formed therein extending lengthwise, the slots receiving corresponding opposing guiderails of a receiving frame, the adapter module slots having flared ends at their rear portions that provide a lead-in for the guiderails, the flared ends diverging from the width of the slots to a wider slot at an daiverging angle therefrom so that the module may be tilted in its installation and/or removal.
The present invention accomplishes these and other objects and aspects by virtue of its structure. In one principal aspect of the present invention, an adapter module is provided with a means for securing it in place within an adapter frame that is mounted to a circuit board. The module has a hollow body that is sized to receive therein an electronic device such as a connector, transceiver, optical to electrical connector or the like and the device may have a circuit board that extends outwardly therefrom for mating with an opposing connector mounted to the circuit board. The module body further may include an exterior flange that extends around it for flush engagement with either a faceplate or the front edge of an adapter frame mounted to the circuit board.
The securing means preferably takes the form of a bail latch that has a general U-shape with two free ends. The free ends are received within openings formed in the module sidewalls and the free ends are interconnected by a horizontal bar that extends across the front of the module.
The bail latch is moveable between two operative positions. In the first operative position, the bail latch bar lies across the front of the module and prevents connection therewith of any cable assemblies. In the second operative position, the bail latch is raised permitting insertion of cable assemblies into the module. The module includes a pair of cam members having cam surfaces that the bail latch rides open in its movement. These cam members serve to draw the free ends of the bail latch inwardly so that the module may be inserted into, or removed from, the adapter frame. When the free ends of the bail latch are not cammed inwardly, they extend through an exterior of the module sidewalls and into an interference engagement with the adapter frame that prevents the module from being removed from the adapter frame.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the adapter frame has a pair of guiderails that extend inwardly and the module has a pair of slots formed in its exterior that extend lengthwise of the module. These module slots receive the adapter frame guide rails. These slots open to the rear of the module and include a flared lead-in opening that permits the module to be tilted into place into the adapter frame or permit the module to be used with tilted adapter frames.
Electromagnetic gaskets may be applied to the module flange in an orientation to engage and mate with opposing gaskets on the adapter frame. The bail latch may also be configured to accommodate a cable assembly.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.